A New Rival Appers
by Supernovaplosion
Summary: Some new and mysterious mages have appeared in Fiore bearing strong resemblance to some of Fairy tails strongest wizards and who is that one with the scars? T for language.


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY ONE IN HERE EXCLUDING FANG AND FURRY.**

 **I am very sorry to tell you that this is a Gajeel OC story it was a special request which i do take thank you all for your time.**

"Hey Gajeel. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Furry. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you have had anyone important to you other than Metalicana."

"Yeah I did she's dead now." At this my boyfriend frowns in thought.

"Oh. What happened?" Crap what am I thinking! "Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" I add in a flustered hurry.

"Nah I'll tell ya gotta tell someone at some point." Oh good he's not mad at me. "But is a long story so we should sit down." At this he places his large hand on my orange head and pushes me towards the back table where he usually sits. He always guides me by my head because he knows it bugs me. I mean I'm only shorter by three inches. Three inches!

"Oi Furry ya gonna sit down and listen or not." We are at the table and i was spacing out a little. I know it can't be Levy because she's not dead so who is it? Who could possibly be that important to him?

"Whats running through your head dragon. I bet you're wondering who it is because it's not someone you know." How did he know! "Anyways her name is Fang my little sister of sorts. More like what's between you and Salamander you were both raised and trained by Igneel same goes for me and Fang." Oh. Oh well depressing much. "IT AIN'T DEPRESSING ALRIGHT!" Gah! How did he know! Urg forgot he is a dragon slayer so his sight is abnormally good probably caught the slight tensing of my muscles. Damn it!

"Sorry Gajeel." I wince.

"It's ok. Shouldn'ta lost my temper like that. Anyways I should tell you it's my fal-

Gajeel is cut off by a sudden bang and a flash of white light and a strong gust of wind. The light and wind die down quickly and when we look towards the source a young teenage stands in the middle of the guild hall. No stand is wrong floats above the guild hall on a pair of feathered wings and standing underneath her is a young man with orange hair and white tips just like mine dressed like me to some extent same black tank top and dark brown cargo pants, with the same brown boots. Also a woman with long hair just like Gajeel's dressed in a deep purple tank top with a short black cardigan that falls to her waist a pair of dark gray finger gloves and a pair of black jeans.

"Fang." I hear Gajeel whisper. Is one of those girls Fang? "Fang!" Yells Gajeel as he starts running towards the people. He starts to shove people away as he cries his dead sister's name and the floating girl turns around i didn't pay attention to her before now but I can see her face is beautiful her eye brows are nonexistent instead she has rivets just like Gajeel and a waning crescent moon circling her right eyebrow a nose piercing on her left nostril and a star shaped scar on her lower left cheek. The beauty that was once there marred by those same scars.

"FANG!" Gajeel nearly screams I've never seen him lose his cool like this before. At Gajeel's hollar the girl, Fang I presume, snaps her head in his direction. She swoops down to meet Gajeel who is grinning like a complete idiot so she punches him right in the face. Why I have no clue.

"Great job getting yourself punched in the face, the little girlie is probably not even the same blood." I said sarcastically. "Anyways let's cut down to who the hell do ya think ya are bargain in MY guild all fancy like! And who the hell are you!" I got ignored.

"Gajeel you fucking idiot that Is for acting like a lost four year old that found his mama. Oh and sorry about leaving you in the middle of the forest." so she is Fang? but she's supposed to be dead! You know what fuck all logic lisanna did it why not the flying mage.

"Oh my fucking god, fuck it." I said as I went up to Gajeel and started dragging him away by his hair.

"That's what is wrong. His hair is way too long!" you just noticed. Nope just I give up.

"Hey Fang. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE DOING HERE!" I hear someone shouts it takes me a minute to realize that it sounds like a female Gajeel

"No clue Levi must botched the spell. Again." They all made a very annoyed face.

"Ok wait Levi?" I said confused while still dragging Gajeel by his hair.

"You know extremely smart solid script mage that loves lost languages. I'm sure he is a she here." What the fucking hell has happened to this world. Gajeel yanks himself away from my grasp

"This is more confusing then when we ended up in Edolas"

"Way more confusing. And you have fucking short poofy hair and no eyebrows or rivets there. " I said

"Imagine my shock when I wake up next to a boy that is just like me with a girl that is just like Gajeel crying over him shouting my name and don't die. the looking around you see your wings are strung up in a tree and the boy is slowly bleeding out. You're gonna think that you went insane no?" the fem Gajeel cringed at this " Sorry Jordana."

"It's fine just makes me wanna punch my own face in for not being conscious when that damned fire started." So that's why Gajeel blames himself. Lovely.

 **Hoary for first collaboration Thank you all for reading I hope we will be able to get into a regular schedule and a huge thanks to my friend Furry for the help.  
**

 **Hope you all enjoyed**

 **Bye!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Super Nova**


End file.
